


Finding Our Soul:Love Isn't as Simple as People Think

by Peculiar_Hamiltrash



Series: Finding Our Soul [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #MoreLikeTeamEveryAvenger, #TeamSteve, F/M, Hope it's not too OOC, I doubt any of you are reading this, I took the time to write it, Romance, Some angst, Too bad I like this, Yay OC, and I love cake!, comments plz they're like cake!, enjoy!!, first fic yay, gosh I love these characters, hope you guys like it, i don't know who I write best, okay way too many tags, so many tags lol, you should be though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculiar_Hamiltrash/pseuds/Peculiar_Hamiltrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elementals are a race who have lived unnoticed by society. They have powers are the ability to control a certain element, and they each have a Soul Mate, someone they will love for the rest of their lives. Well there are 2 Elementals who get into SHIELD, Penelope Curtis (Tony's cousin) and her best friend Brooklyn Adias. Penelope's soul mate is Steve, but he seems caught up on Peggy carter. And Brooklyn's soul mate is Thor, but he doesn't seem interested.  And when a certain task in SHIELD comes up for Brook, will that ruin her relationship with Thor?  And will Penelope learn to stop wearing a fake smile, even when an old friend shows up and burns down almost every bridge Penelope's made with Steve? Will love prosper, or die?  Read go find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Penelope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of you readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+you+readers).



They were sent from our home to live among mortals. 

They are special, equipped with powers used to keep the world going.

They have one Soul Mate; one person they are meant to be with forever. 

They are more than just 'blessed humans'; they are unique.

What are they called? Elementals.

 

"Penelope Aria Curtis and Brooklyn Adria, welcome to the Avengers Initiative," Nick Fury congratulated Brooklyn and Penelope, inside S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. The girls looked at each other and smiled. This is it! Penelope thought. It's our time to finally help people-and maybe even find our Soul Mates in the process. 

Nick Fury's voice cut into Penelope's thoughts "-We need to fully see what you girls can do before you go anywhere. So, who would like to go first?"

Brook and Pendlope looked at each other nervously. It had been a long journey to get to New York City and they didn't intend losing sight of the other. 

Director Fury noticed their hesitance and assured the two, "It won't harm you. We will just put your powers to test to see what you can and can't do."

That sounds very harmful, Penelope thought to herself. But before she could volunteer-something she fully intended on doing-Brooke quickly replied, "I'll go. Then Penny can go."

Penelope looked over at her only friend. Back at Thabitha Island, she was different from all of the others. Her parents died and her cousins are human. Luckily, Brook let Penelope live with her in her apartment.

Penelope sighed as she watched her first friend leave. Brooke was striking in her sapphire blue clothes, which was also the color of her glow. For an elemental, when someone uses their power, they start to glow a certain color. On Thabitha Island, the person sees their color so much because they use their power a lot, so they start to take a liking to it. Penelope's glow is light blue, and Brook's glow is sapphire blue. Elementals start to wear shades of the colors their element belongs to. Air elements wear sky blue and white hues, fire elements wear orange and red tones, water elements use sea green and deep blue colors, ice elements use white and silver hues, and earth elements use green and brown shades. 

Today, Penelope wore a white lace dress with a sky blue unbuttoned blazer over it. She put on pearl earrings and let her straight brunette hair fall to her lower back. Penelope wore heels that gave her a few more inches. She was five' five" without heels, and decided she needed the extra height.

Brooke wore a sapphire blue pencil dress which hugged her frame and made her look really pretty. Over that, she wore a long sleeved sapphire blue jacket with a belt of the same color over that and the dress. She wore a necklace of little flowers and her light dirty blonde hair was in beach curls (per usual).

Director Fury told Penelope that she could explore S.H.I.E.L.D., but not to "Blow anything away-we just redid the place." Penelope laughed and watched as Director Fury led Brook into a hallway. She decided she would look around and get familiar with the place. Penelope started walking down halls, randomly making turns, accidentally stepping into peoples' offices, until she finally found a small coffee bar. 

Penelope walked up to the barista and ordered a white chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream. She sat at a table and watched an employee make her drink. A few minutes later, he called, "A white chocolate mocha for Penelope!" so she walked to the counter to grab her drink. As Penelope walked back to her table, she heard rustling and the repetition of the words "Move it!" Penelope took a sip of her drink, wondering what was the problem, when she heard a yell that made her happy and annoyed at the same time:

"PAC!"

Penelope stood up and turned around, wondering if it was really who she thought it was. When her suspicions were confirmed, Penelope sighed with my eyes closed, smiling, and replied, "Hi, Tony."

There, in all of his glory, stood Tony Stark, along with four men and one woman whom Penelope didn't recognize. 

"PAC!" Tony shouted again, even though he was right in front of Penelope. He hugged her, and she gave in, returning his hug. It had been a while since they had seen each other-two years at least. 

When they pulled apart, one of the men with brown hair and brown eyes asked, "PAC?"

Tony smiled, "PAC is-"

"Penelope Aria Curtis. That's me. Tony once decided that PAC would be a great nickname for me. So, I retaliate with-" Tony groaned loudly "-Annie," Penelope smiled. 

"Annie?" The red haired woman asked, smiling mischievously. Penelope nodded, smirking, "When he came up with PAC, I started calling him Annie. I took his actual name, Anthony, and replaced the 'Thony' with 'nie' and voíla! He is Annie."

Tony began grumbling, "I don't like it when you call me that."

Penelope turned to him,"Then let's make a truce. I won't call you Annie if you don't call me PAC."

Tony hesitated, then begrudgingly muttered,"...Fine." Penelope beamed, then turned around to take in Tony's friends. There was a tall black-haired one with deep brown eyes that she knew was the Hulk; a brown haired and brown eyed man that Penelope guessed was Hawkeye; a tall guy with blondish brownish long hair and electric blue eyes who she immediately knew was Thor; a girl with dark red hair and pale skin who was Black Widow; and lastly, a stunning man with blonde hair and blue eyes that weren't as electric as Thor's, but more warm and welcoming. Penelope recognized him as Captain America. And, of course, Tony was Iron Man. Penelope only knew his friends by their superhero names; something she was hoping and willing to change. 

"Since Tony isn't introducing us, I guess I'll start. I'm Bruce Banner," said the black haired man. Penelope stuck out her hand and he shook it firmly. She smiled at him. 

"I'm Clint Barton," said the brunette man. Penelope shook his hand, and he remarked with a smile, "Nice grip."  
She beamed. Back on her island, if someone compliments you about the way you greet another, it is a big feat. First impressions are everything back at home. "Thank you! Back where I come from, complimenting a person's first impression is a big thing. You have a nice grip, too."

Clint nodded and said, "Where are you from?"

Penelope took a moment to think about how she should reply. "A small island off of the coast of New York," she decided to say. Clint nodded, and then let the woman introduce herself. 

"Natasha Romanoff," she said, eyeing me. Penelope smiled to show her there was nothing to worry about. "Penelope, how do you know Tony?"

"Cousins," Penelope replied. Tony and Penelope automatically put their faces to the other's and said, "See the resemblance?" Natasha looked at them oddly and they laughed. "You don't have to call me Penelope, by the way."

"Okay, Nelope," Natasha decided. Penelope smiled. "You can call me Nat."

"Nelope and Nat, two unlikely friends," Tony drawled. 

"Shut up," Nat and Penelope said at the same time, which made everyone chuckle. Captain America walked up to Penelope and offered his hand. She took it, and in that moment something inside her clicked. Elementals have Soul Mates, the people they were destined to be with, and Penelope was sure hers was Steve Rogers. If he was her Soul Mate, she would fall in love with him, and never fall out of it. Steve's hand was soft and warm, and his kind, welcoming eyes looked straight into her light brown ones. She searched his face. He smiled at her, and Penelope gave him a soft smile in return. Gosh he was gorgeous! I mean, not that looks are everything; I'm sure he has a great personality, Penelope mused. 

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers," he smiled.

"Hi," Penelope replied, mentally cursing herself for sounding so breathless. Come on Penelope, focus! she thought. 

"Did you say your name was Peggy? As in, Peggy Carter?" Steve asked. Penelope tried-and succeeded-to keep her smile. Of course, Penelope! He's Captain America! And you're just...you. Look at him: he's perfect. He obviously has a girlfriend, she thought. Penelope shook her head, "Penny. As in, Penelope. But I don't think I'm going to keep that nickname. Nelope is fine." She tried not to cry at the sad look on Steve's face when she told him she wasn't this Peggy Carter girl. Elementals are super emotional-especially water elementals-but Brook and Penelope have learned to put a mask on and not show their emotion. And in this case, the mask needed to be on to hide 75% of the emotion Penelope was feeling. She didn't want to make a bad impression, especially since she was sure Steve was her Soul Mate. 

"That's a pretty name," Steve said. 

"Thanks," Penelope blushed. The two stood there for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, their hands still connected. To Penelope, it was peaceful and comfortable and serene and-

Arms had wrapped around her and started crushing her in a hug from behind. Penelope's hand went limp in Steve's grip and he let go and stepped back, the pink tinge from his cheeks fading. The arms around Penelope felt like a python slowly squeezing its dinner to death-if a python was the size of a bear. Finally, the python let go, giving Penelope a chance to breathe. She turned around to see the python was Thor. 

"Wow, you give tight hugs," she said, her bones going back to where they should be, but her brain still thinking about Steve. Penelope was working on half autopilot. 

"Did I crush the little lady?" Thor asked, concernedly looking down at Penelope, who had to look up to him to answer, "Nah." Though it was obvious she was crushed. Tony snorted. 

"I am Thor of Asguard, god of Thunder," Thor said. 

"Nice to meet you Thor. I'm Penelope Curtis," Penelops smiled. 

"So now that we are all caught up, how are you, cuz?" Tony asked. 

"I'm great," Penelope answered. 

"Not to sound rude, but what are you doing in New York City? Didn't you say you lived in an island off of the coast?" Nat asked. 

"Don't worry you aren't sounding rude. Yes I do live on an island, but my friend and I-you remember Brooklyn, right Tony?-got invited to work here at S.H.I.E.L.D., so we took it. Once we finish here, we're going to find an apartment. It's our first day here," Penelope explained.

"I remember Brooklyn. She's funny," Tony reminisced. "Anyway, why waste your money on an apartment here? You girls can live in the Avengers Tower with us."

"Really?" Penelope gasped. Tony nodded. "Thanks Tony!" 

"I know I'm amazing, you don't have to tell me. I'm going to get a drink," Tony walked off to the bar, leaving Penelope with all of his friends looking at her. 

"Wow, you guys are intimidating," she muttered, not wanting the Avengers to hear it. They did. 

"Well, it probably doesn't help that you're small," Clint smiled. 

"I may be small, but you haven't seen me on the battlefield-yet," Penelope replied. 

"Don't be intimidated by us, girl. You're going to be living with us! It'll be great," Nat said, putter her hand over her shoulder. 

"Plus, you haven't even seen us in action," Steve said. Penelope tried to act natural as she replied, "True."

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?" Her cousin asked, holding a large glass of some drink that most likely had alcohol.

"No, not really," they all said. 

"It was much quieter without you," Bruce said. Penelope laughed and Tony rolled his eyes. 

"So, Penny, how's the family?" Tony asked. That wiped the smile right off Penelope's face and brought some tears to her eyes. If she were back on the island, she would be sobbing right now. But it was time to get tough. 

"Umm...Tony, you see..." Penelope switched to Italian, her first language, like she always does when she is really saddened. This has happened once before: when her parents died. "...Sono morti." Tony gasped, and a single tear fell from Penelope's eye. Traitor. "Quando eravamo sedici anni, hanno ottenuto in un incidente d'auto ed è caduto in coma. Non hanno mai svegliato," Penelope continued. Tony's eyes got red and misty. Another tear fell. "No! Dimmi che non è vero!"

Penelope sniffed and replied, "È vero. Volevo dirtelo, ma erano così occupati e sapevo che hai amato il tuo lavoro così tanto, e non volevo distrarre con quello. Mi dispiace molto."

Tony switched to English. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Penelope cried. "Maybe I could have stopped them and I-I," she completely broke down and Tony hugged her while she cried. Penelope didn't care that she was crying in front of the Avengers. Someone joined the hug on Penelope's right side. She saw some strands of red and guessed it was Nat. Someone else else-Bruce Penelope thought -joined the hug on Tony's side, and then someone joined the hug on Penelope's left. It was Steve. His arms wrapped around her and Nat, and she relaxed a bit. Clint joined the hug on Tony's side, and then Thor, behind Penelope, grabbed the group and crushed them together. When they pulled apart, Penelope's tears had dried. 

She sniffed and said, "Sorry about that. The wound hasn't exactly healed-the gap is still...gaping."

"It's okay," Bruce said. 

"Yes, the little lady must be sad, even though my brothers in arms did not understand what happened," Thor said. 

"We were speaking Italian, weren't we?" Penelope asked. They nodded. 

"Tony, wanna tell them what happened?" Penelope asked. Tony was taking a sip of his drink and replied, "No."

"Okay then," Penelope said. "Well-"

"PENELOPE! PENELOPE! PENELO-oh there you are," Brook came running to her friend. "I finished fifteen minutes ago!" Penelope gasped, "Oh my god I'm late!" and began walking. She didn't notice the Avengers were following her until Nat said, "You're with us. You'll be fine."

"Thanks. Hey, do you guys wanna see what they're doing?" Penelope asked. 

"I don't see why not," Bruce said. 

"Sure," Steve smiled. The rest nodded, and Penelole turned to Brook, who said, "Director Fury and a few others are in a panel outside and above where they'll test you. They see through a window. They also record what you can do. I guess they can come. Um, who are they?"

"Brook, baby, you don't remember me?" Tony asked, intoxicated. Brook turned around and said, "How could I forget? I believe your first words to me were: 'On a scale of one to ten you're a nine, and I'm the one you need.' Which did not work, by the way."

Nat and Penelope laughed. "I don't know anyone else here though, other than Penny," Brook said. 

"Okay then I'll make this quick. This is Natasha Romanoff. This is Bruce Banner. This is Clint Barron. This is Steve Rogers. This is-" Penelope started. Brook was shaking hands while walking with everyone as she introduced them until Brook turned to Thor, who gave her a hug and said, "I am Thor of Asguard, son of Odin, and God of Thunder."

"I am Brooklyn Adias of Earth, daughter of Cora, and goddess of nothing," Brook said mystically. Everyone but Brook and Thor burst into laughter. 

"Well, we are here!" Brook said, looking at the door we stopped in front of. It was a polished dark wood door that loomed over the group. Penelope knocked twice and waited for a few minutes. There was no answer. 

"You're too polite," Tony said. Before Penelope could stop him, he threw open the doors, revealing a hallway in which Director Fury, in all of his dark glory, stood. 

"Mrs. Curtis. You're late," he said, looking at the clock. 

"I know, and I'm so sorry, you see-" Penelope began to state her excuse when Steve cut her off. "She was with us, Nick. We held her behind."

"Is that true?" Director Fury asked, turning to me. Penelope nodded meekly. "Very well. Come. Mrs. Adias, show Mrs. Curtis to where she will be showing what she can do. Then cross the hall and enter the other door where we will be." Nick turned and began walking down the hall. Penelope followed Brook, who was following Nick. At the end of the hall were two doorways: one on the left wall and another on the right hall. Nick entered the door on the left.

"See ya," Nat said, hugging Penelope quickly and entering the left door. Clint have her a fist pump and followed inside. Bruce smiled and gave her a light hug. Thor crushed Penelope's back, and Tony hugged her for a long time and said, "You'll be fine." When he pulled away, he pointed to Steve and said, "Not a word." Steve smiled and said, "Okay." Tony nodded and entered, leaving Penelope with Brooke, who was watching from behind, and Steve. Penelope opened her arms for a hug and he extended his for a handshake at the same time. Penelope blushed pink and said, "Oh." and then changed to a handshake pose, while he opened his arms for a hug at the same time. The two both blushed darker. Penelope lamely put her hand up for a high five and he high fived her. "Good luck," he said, entering and closing the door. 

"Ugh," Penelope said, running her hands through her hair. 

Brooke said, "Oh, girl. You got it bad."

 

Brooke led Penelope through the door on the right, where there was a bunch of clothes. It was all black and navy blue jumpsuits in different sizes. 

"Get a jumpsuit and put it on. There are sneakers by the door. I'll turn around," Brook instructed. She turned around and Penelope sifted through the jumpers until she found her size. She put it on and then told Brook to turn around. Penelope moved her hair to the side as Brook zipped up the zipper. Brook turned Penelope around and undid her pearl necklace and put it on the pile of clothes on a table. Penelope took a deep breath and Brook looked at her. She led Penelope to the sneakers, where she took her heels off and put sneakers and socks on. Penelope stared at the door until Brook said, "You'll be fine. Deep breaths. Pretend we're back at home practicing. It's really not hard. Remember how I was working on making water appear without dehydrating myself?" Penelope nodded. Once, Brook has tried so hard to make water appear, she dehydrated herself. It took her a few gallons of water to get her back to normal. "Well, Nick asked me to do that and I told him, 'No can do Mr. Scary!' And all was good. No worries."

"Yeah but...all my friends are there. And I think my Soul Mate is there too," Penelope sighed. Brook went quiet for a few minutes, then said, "This is the chance to show them the real you. You got this. I'll be rooting for you." She hugged her friend tightly and left. Penelope took a deep breath and tried opening the door. It wouldn't budge. 

I guess it's automatic, she thought. After five minutes, the door slid open. Penelope entered the room.

 

The room was huge, all of the walls were black concrete except the one on Penelope's left, which was floor to ceiling glass. There was a room with a panel in which Nick Fury sat in the middle, Steve, Clint, and Nat on his right and Tony, Brooke, Bruce, and Thor on his left. Each seat had a microphone which was probably connected to her room. The room itself had several dummies in it, three on the floor standing up, and three suspended in the air. There was a knife, dagger, and bow and arrows laid out in front of the window. 

"Show us what you can do," Nick said through the microphone, affirming Penelope's thoughts about the connection. 

"Okay," Penelope said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She used her element, air, and began hovering. She took a deeper breath and flew higher. She was at the height of the dummies. Once she was using her element, Penelope became more comfortable. She flew up, then shot down, grabbed a knife, swooped up at the last moment, and stopped right behind the dummy in the middle suspended in the air. Penelope pointed a finger to another knife, which hovered. She moved her hand, and the knife followed. She pointed to the dummy she was behind, and the wind blew the knife into the dummy's heart. Penelope cut the strings holding said dummy and it fell to the floor. She landed on the floor gracefully using the air. Penelope dismissed the bow because she not shoot for her life. Instead, she grabbed a few of the daggers and put them in the walls. This was a trick every elemental learned. She stuck one in the wall, another above it, the third above that, a fourth about that, and the last one above that. She climbed those. 

"Damn," someone said. Penelope thought it was Clint. 

"Language," Steve said. 

"I know what she's doing," Brook realized. Penelope ignored them, concentrating on her element. She used the wind and jumped to the first dummy. She swung to grab the fifth and fourth knife off the wall, and used one of the knives to rip open the first dummy. Then she let go of the dummy. Penelope heard a few gasps as she let go of the dummy, but she used the wind to carry her the the next dummy. Once she spilled its stuffing to the floor, she let go and dropped to the floor. Penelope took a few minutes to catch her breath. After what she just did and what she was going to do, Penelope was sure she would need some serious meditation to relax later. 

Penelope put her finger up and began swirling it. Winds followed. She circled it faster. The dummy's began swooshing, and Penelope's hair blew in the wind. She pointed to the three dummies on the floor, and the small tornado attacked them. When Penelope stopped it, all that were left were shreds. She began to feel lightheaded and the world started spinning. The last things she heard were gasps and two male voices scream, "Penelope!" before the world went black.


	2. Brook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at chapter 1 for summary of story

Once Penelope had left the room, it was time for Brook to go and be tested. She sighed as Nick took her down the hall. He took her inside a changing room and said, "Change into a jumpsuit and sneakers. The door will automatically open when I'm ready." And with that, he left. 

"Okay Brook, you got this. Just, tell him you can't make water appear without dehydrating and almost killing yourself. Tell him you actually need water for it to work. I mean, after all you've been through, you're pretty strong. You got this," Brook said to herself. Brook stood in front of the doors and waited for them to open. When they did, she smiled at what she saw. 

"It's time to make waves," she said. 

The room was split in two and had a glass barrier reaching halfway up the room; half of the room was filled with water, the other with dummies and things to maim with. Brook walked to the water side and walked up the ladder to the top of the glass partition. She smiled and jumped in.

Underwater, Brook sat down and waved at Nick, who was in a separate room. She sat crosslegged and took a breath. She started speaking. 

"Can you hear me, Mr. Fury?" She asked. 

"Loud and clear," he answered. 

One of the abilities that came along with being a water elemental was the ability to talk and breath underwater. In other words, they are practically mermaids without tails.

Brook took a deep breath and began spinning. She kept doing so, increasing altitude, until she was out of the water and standing on it. She wasn't wet (another one of their abilities). Brook closed her eyes and then cupped her hands. She knelt on the water and filled her hands. She formed the water into a little ball. 

"So what do you want? A fish made of water? Maybe a flower? Oh! How about a sword! One second," Brook said. Using her hands, she elongated the ball of water and formed a sword with it. 

"Interesting, but can you do anything with it, Mrs. Adias?" Nick asked. Brook replied all too confidently, "Just watch and you'll see." She threw the water sword at one of the dummies hanging in the air. It got wet. Really wet. It shouldn't be that wet because the sword was thin and wasn't even long, Nick realized. Brook moved her hands away from the other, and the dummy started leaking, even though it was stuffed. Brook kept moving her hands away from each other, muttering, "More, more." Soon, the dummy blew apart and the water inside it fell to the floor. Brook pointed at it, and directed it right into the other water tank.

For the second dummy Brook took her right hand and start spinning right above the water tank. Sure enough on long strand of water came out of the tank in a swirling motion. After a few seconds of twirling it, Brook, pointing at it, made a pushing motion with her right hand and sent it flying straight towards the dummy. The strand of water wrapped itself around then dummy suspended in air. Brook, eyes closed and concentrated, made the strand act as if it were a python and tightened around the dummy until it burst.

"Interesting. Anything else you can do that has to do with water, Mrs. Adias?" Nick asked. 

"I can breathe and live in it and talk to animals. I'm also working on forming water myself and not using the water inside of me that I use for hydration and stuff. I can also use a gun," Brook said. 

"Gun. Dummy. Shoot," Nick said, pointing at a handgun when he said 'gun', the dummy in the air when he said 'dummy', and at Brook herself when he said 'shoot.'

"Yessir," Brook said, fake saluting and walking off the water to the floor. She grabbed the gun, checked that it was full of ammo, took off safety, and head strong, shot the dummy three times where the heart would be. 

"Woah, got a bit of kickback there!" Brook said, laughing nervously. Nick didn't join in her laugter. She stopped quickly, and said to herself, "Tough crowd."

"I heard that!"

 

Brook gasped as Penelope fell forty five minutes right after she herself finished with the testing. Sure, what Penelope just did was cool, but Brook knew Penelope could do much more. Tony and Steve yelled Penelope's name as she crumpled to the floor. Nat shot up out of her chair and dashed out of the room. Tony, Steve, and Brook followed, then Bruce, Clint, and Director Fury, who was walking with long strides. The group entered the room where Penelope was on the floor. Brooke tried carrying her by herself but couldn't. All of the men began carrying her, and Nat said, "I'll tell the medics."

"No! All we need is a place for her to rest. I know what's happening to her. I'll explain later," Brook said. She opened the door for everyone and then closed it behind her. The group began the silent walk to the medical ward. The men laid Penelope down on the bed and Brook fixed the pillow for her. She then looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?" She asked. 

"You've got some explaining to do," Tony demanded. "So start."

"I have to leave. I'll be back," Director Fury said. Everyone nodded, and he turned and left. 

"I guess I should start then. You see, Elementals are required to meditate every now and then. It helps our powers become stronger and we can work harder and longer without getting tired. Sleep helps too. But, um, since Penelope's parents, you know, died, she's been having nightmares. And she's insomniac too, which makes sleeping a lot harder. And, our journey here was over boat. Elementals sleep and meditate best in their element. For example, ice elements sleep in like a bed of ice, water elements like me sleep underwater, fire elements sleep in a pit of fire, and air elements sleep in, ummm....I actually don't know because I've never seen Penelope sleep. But I've been told they sleep in the air" Brook said. Bruce pointed, "So that is why she is hovering, correct?"

It was true. Penelope, still asleep and unconscious, was hovering three feet above the bed. Brook shrugged, "Sure. To make matters worse, the journey here was on boat, so I slept very well, but Penelope was tossing and turning all night like the waves. She hasn't slept in a week, and she hasn't meditated for...six weeks." The reactions Brook got were subpar and not what she had thought she would get at all. The group looked as if this wasn't important. "Come on, guys! That's bad! It's like..." Brook turned to Iron Man. "Your suit having low battery and not charging, and then flying you across the nation. It's obviously going to need some charging and won't function without battery." Tony nodded understandingly, but the others were still confused. Brook sighed in aggravation. "Like, not sleeping for a week and not eating a lot and then going on a mission. Would you be able to do that to your full potential?" The rest of the group nodded understandingly, and Steve said, "So, how did she do all of that?"

Brook shrugged, "It's actually simple stuff made to look a lot scarier. Don't get me wrong-it was awesome, but she can do a lot more. Penelope comes from a line of powerful Elementals."

"But if she's an Elemental, and we are cousins...then..." Tony began moving his hands, trying to make something happen. 

"Tony what are you doing?" Clint asked, laughing a bit. 

"I'm probably an Elemental too!" Tony explained. "There's always a method to my madness."

After a few minutes of laughing, Brook made Tony stop, "Tony you're not an Elemental!"

"I know," Tony said, fruitlessly trying not to look like an idiot.

"As I was saying, Penelope is a very strong Elemental. She can do a lot more than what she showed you guys," Brook said, albeit a bit jealous of how powerful her friend was. "She's in a deep Elemesleep."

"So what do we do now?" Clint asked. Brook shrugged, "All we can do is wait. We have no idea how long this will last."

And with that, the Avengers dispersed. 

 

Nat dragged Clint to a corner of the room and began speaking to him in a hushed tone. 

"Don't you think this is a bit suspicious?" she whispered.

Clint shrugged, "Not really."

"Think about it: two girls randomly show up, claiming they can manipulate elements along with their 'people', who could be fake. One of the girls claims to be Tony's cousin whom he hadn't mentioned or seen once. And then there's the whole Italian thing; what if she was putting him under a spell? What if their powers are more than just controlling an element? And what if they're working for Hydra?" Nat whisper-hissed.

"Nat, you saw them manipulate the elements. An besides you can't bring a whole population to New York because we're populated enough. You saw Tony and Penelope embracing, plus she didn't put him under a spell that quickly, she seems too nice and genuine to do that. He probably hasn't mentioned her because he's busy being Iron Man. I don't know Italian, but I'm pretty sure what they said wasn't a spell. We can't know if their powers are more than controlling the elements, but if it is, that's a good plot story they made up. And, we can test their loyalties when fighting with them, and that's if they make it into S.H.I.E.L.D.," Clint reasoned quietly. 

Nat sighed, "I just don't see how you can be so trusting."

Clint shrugged, "I go with my gut and my gut says they aren't lying."

 

Meanwhile, Bruce Banner was watching Penelope carefully, as if he was half-expecting her to randomly wake up. Brook saw and walked to him, "Something wrong?"

Bruce looked up, "Well, I'm a doctor and scientist, so I find the state that Penelope is in fascinating. Her breathing is slow and even, as if she's sleeping, but her pulse is racing and then slowing and then racing and then slowing continuously. And the air around her seems heavier. Not to mention she's hovering."

Brook nodded, "Those are the signs that she is in Elemesleep. I'd give her a few more minutes and then she'll wake up."

"Wow," Bruce said. "Would you mind if I asked questions about being an Elemental?"

"Of course not," Brook shrugged. Bruce beamed and grabbed a journal and pen. 

"So, first, how different are living conditions in Thabitha Island?"

"Umm, we try to live like humans do, but of course there are things we have that humans don't. Every Elemental other than air Elementals drive, ride bikes, skateboard, ride busses or trains, etcetera etcetera. Air Elementals usually fly around, which gets a bit annoying. Also air Elementals usually pursue baking, because their foods are literally light and airy. Water Elementals, like me, usually make drinks and smoothies, fire Elementals make warm and spicy foods, ice Elementals make cold foods, and earth Elementals make and grow organic foods."

Bruce nodded, "That makes sense. How do you learn your powers?"

"You're trained with your family. Your parents have the same element power as you. We also go to school and learn how humans live," Brook answered. 

"Would it be too much if I got a cell sample to see if the makeup of Elementals' bodies are different from a regular human's chemical makeup?" Bruce asked eagerly. Brook bit her lip, not wanting to upset the eager scientist. Luckily, Thor came to her rescue. 

"Brother Bruce, please do not continue in asking the maiden these questions. The maiden seems uncomfortable," Thor boomed. 

"Oh. I'm, um, sorry, Brooklyn, for making you uncomfortable," Bruce put his glasses down and smiled nervously at her. Clint and Nat began walking to the trio.

"It's fine, really. You just wanted to know about Thabitha Island. I'm calm about it, like the waves on a serene day," Brook said. 

"Do all water Elementals speak in ocean metaphors?" Clint asked, amused. 

"Maaaaaybe," Brook smiled. 

"Water hippie," Clint teased. Tony stopped pacing to look up at their conversation, hearing that they were calling each other names.

"Little birdie," Brook retaliated. 

"Seaweed hair," Clint smirked. 

"Hawkass," Brook winked. 

"Language," Steve muttered, seated down across the room. Clint blinked, then smiled, "You got me."  
Brook hooted in joy, she always won these comeback games. "But it's not over," Clint smiled. Brook was about to reply when Nat asked, "Can you two not?" Brook clamped her mouth shut and looked at Clint, who was smiling. Tony sighed. 

 

Once Brook finished talking, Steve sat down in a chair a few feet away from the bed Penelope was hovering on. He began thinking about when he met her, how he felt something indescribable, something he had only felt once before, with a woman he hasn't seen since he was in the ice. That 'something' was a feeling of being pulled to Penelope, but something else stopped him from giving in. That something else was the fact that he was still caught up on Peggy Carter. Of course, Steve realized he liked Penelope-they had kissed back in 1942 after all!-, but put it aside as a feeling that would just go away soon enough. Plus, Penelope might not even be an Avenger! Those thoughts didn't help soothe the odd ache that he felt when he realized Penelope might not be okay.

 

Tony decided pacing was a great way to keep him busy. He had half a mind to go get a drink, but he didn't want to be drunk when Penelope woke up-if Penelope woke up-no, when. She would wake up, Tony was sure. He would throw a fit if she didn't. 

Once Clint and Brook finished their name teasing, Tony walked to Penelope's bed and grabbed her hand. "Stay alive. I can't have another family member dead."

Thor joined him around the bed and said, "Do not despair, man of iron."

Brook came over and stood next to Thor, "She'll be okay."

Clint joined them, "She won't die."

"It's impossible not to," Bruce walked to the bed. 

"We need to have faith. She'll wake up," Steve said. Nat sighed and walked to the bed, "I'll be damned if she doesn't."

The group stood around the bed in complete silence. Nick Fury entered the room loudly, "Agents. How is she?"

Nat broke out of the trance, "Sleeping or unconscious-" she turned to Brook quickly "-are you sure we shouldn't get medics?"

"Does water cover more than half of the world?" Brook asked. Nat sighed and turned to Fury. The group began to lose hope as the beeping of the heart monitor increased and decreased speed continuously. Suddenly, the air began moving in a circle around Penelope quickly. Her heart rate began increasing again and the papers around the room began waving in the wind. Tables flipped over, chairs on wheels began spinning in the cyclone surrounding Penelope. She was hovering higher and began lifting so she was flying vertically. From what the group could see, her eyes were closed. 

"Take cover!" Nick yelled. The eight separated into groups of four and each group took cover behind overturned tables. The wind around Penelope swirled faster, and she lifted higher and began turning. 

"What's happening Adias?" Nick yelled. Across the room with the other group, Brook yelled back, "Not sure yet, Director!"

"What do you mean not sure yet?" Nick and Nat screamed. 

"I've never seen an air Elemental in Elemesleep! But the same thing happens with water when my parents do it! So I guess it's good!" Brook screamed. Penelope continued spinning, and after a few moments, it all stopped. Penelope fell five feet onto the floor, landing on her feet, awake. She blinked and said, "Why are you guys hiding? And why are you staring at me?"

Indeed everyone was staring her. Nat stared in suspicion; Nick, Thor, Bruce, and Clint in shock; Brook smirking as if she knew everything would be okay; and Tony and Steve in amazement.

"That. Was. Awesome," Tony said. "I gotta figure out how to do that with my suit."

"What was awesome?" Penelope asked, clearly confused. 

"Mrs. Curtis-" Nick Fury began. 

"Actually, it's Miss for both of us. Forgot to tell ya," Brook cut in. Fury looked as if he was going to reprimand Brook for cutting in, and then decided against it. 

"Miss Curtis, then," he said, shooting a pointed look at Brook, who smiled confidently, and then continued, "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember crumpling to the floor, then everything was black and murky and I couldn't really think, and then I heard muffled voices and then suddenly I'm standing up in a room," Penelope recited. 

"Penny, you were in Elemesleep. And then you did this cool air thing and freaked us all out and wowed us at the same time, and now you're awake," Brook said. 

"Oh," Penelope said. She then shot up-literally, she hovered a few feet in the air before landing- "Oh my god!"

"What is it?" Steve asked. 

"Something wrong?" Tony asked worriedly. 

Penelope put a hand to her forehead and said, "I was supposed to show you what I can do, Director Fury! I could've done so much more, but you see, I haven't slept in a while or meditated in twice that time, so the whole collapsing thing was because I was just really tired and stressed I can do more, I promise."

"Told you," Brook said. 

"Stop worrying, Curtis. You and Miss Adias need to follow me," Nick said. Penelope sighed and hugged Tony. 

"Nice knowing you guys," Brook said, and Penelope waved. The two girls looked at each other, linked arms, and followed Nick out of the room. 

"My god," Tony said. 

All the Avengers agreed. 

 

Nick held the door open for the two girls, who nervously followed him down a hallway and into a room. He sat down, and the two girls stood, as nervous as two smart schoolgirls with clean records in the principal's office. 

 

"Girls, I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art needed! Please comment and give kudos; if anyone is too OOC, don't hesitate to tell me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If the characters are out of character, please tell me. And if you are good at drawing/photoshop, tell me! Cover photo needed.
> 
> Creds to MissRainbow13 for the title and helping me :)


End file.
